Log date what ever
by DeusXWaifu
Summary: Peridot has found the second episode of Camp Pining Hearts, however that not the only thing on the tape.


"Hahaha I should have know Steven would hid this from me.", Peridot said to herself fumbling through a box of tapes. She was desperately looking for the fabled next episode of Camp Pining Hearts. She picked one up and began to examine it. She then reached for her tape recorded. "No time for a log date but I believe I have found it.", She said to herself followed by a squeal of happened.

After pausing the recorded Peridot quickly ran to the T.V. and began hitting buttons to eject the tape that Steven had put in several day earlier. "Raah primitive earth technology and I and sure this tape hold the answer to what I have predicted of Pierre and Percy!", She said angrily hitting the buttons once more only this time it the previous tape came out. "Ha, earth technology is no match for me.

She grabbed the tape and sat it aside for another viewing. Then she pushed the tape in the same way that Steven had done previously. Peridot's body was shaking with excitement as the opening of Camp Pining Hearts. After the intro Pierre holding his poutine in the usual manner that he did. Following shortly after Paulette came on screen, however before she was able to utter a word it cut to static.

"WHAT! NO NO NO WHAT'S HAPPENING!" Peridot screamed shaking the T.V. "EARTH TECHNOLOGY IS SO PRIMITIVE IT SUCH A CLOD TO WORK WITH!." Peridot stomped around she gave an angry look at the T.V. and hit it on the side. As she continued to stomp around, but slowly the picture slowly reformed. When the picture finally reformed it wasn't Camp Pining Hearts.

It show two human doing that strange thing that Pierre and Paulette had done in the first episode of Camp Pining Hearts. It was two new entirely new humans. "What is this?" Peridot tilted her head. She grabbed her tape recorder and began to record her new findings. "It appears two human are repeating the action that Pierre and Paulette were doing as well as wearing shirts only very strange indeed." She moved closer and closer the the screen to observe the two in there strange act. The two one screen the started to make strange noises. Then one removed the other shirt revealing another appendaged. Soon the other shirt was removed as well showing some other apparatus different from the first human. "I believe I have discovered some form of earthling fusion. It-" Peridot was quickly interrupted when the two humans' parts collided forcing the two to make a loud noise.

For some unknown reason she felt something strange. "Something about this way of fusion is enticing both parties, even though both are making sound of pain they are smiling." She was know an inch away from the screen.

"Yo."

Peridot slowly turned her head seeing Garnet sitting on the couch behinder. "See you enjoying that." Garnet said adjusting her sunglass.

Peridot screamed and did her best to cover the screen. "H-How long have you been their." Peridot just had a strange feeling throughout her body.

"Long enough to know that Greg left a tape in there that he shouldn't have." Garnet said in her relaxed tone.

"S-So is this so form of earthling fusion, and why to this humans' bodies so different. " she said pointing to the appendages that gems didn't have.

"Humans aren't like us. There's two kinds of humans," She pointed to one of the humans as they changed position. "One on top is the male and the one on the bottom is a female, and it they make a new life when they do this, like Steven."

"I see so it's how humans make more of them self." Peridot said to herself, be for the female human on screen began to make louder and louder noises

"Yes, Yes, More, Harder." She shouted wrapping her arms around the male.

She started forcing her lower half against his faster and faster and his movement toward her had increased. Then he moved out side of her shooting a white substance on to her.

"What is that?" Peridot asked out loud.

"Yeah humans are strange like that sometimes, but they like it." Garnet said.

The tape soon when back to static. Peridot stared at the screen with Garnet staring at her. She wasn't saying anything she just keep the staring at the screen.

"I'll leave you to your thoughts." Garnet said with a smile taking the rest of the tapes and made her way down the ladder and out of the barn.

After Garnet's departure Peridot began to walking in a circle to comprehend what she had watch in further detail. "After viewing the humans way for creating more humans and with Garnet's insight my in interest have been picked." Peridot said rewinding the tape to the point the humans revealed there parts.

Pausing the tape at the moment the couple had removed their clothing. After grabbing her tape recorder she focused on the one Garnet called a male. "I will attempt to discover what Garnet meant by they like it." She said before preparing herself to shape shift to have the same structure.

In one quick moment Peridot's body glew before it protruded out of her. Examining the new structure looking for anything that would make having it enjoyable. "Nothing about having this is likable like Garnet said maybe if I do that." Peridot then placed one hand around it a shock went through her body. "What a sensation. Now what will happen if I-" Peridot found it impossible to speak do to the stimulation of moving her hand up and down the shaft. Finally she forced her hand away from her new appendage.

She stumbled backward falling on the couch her body still in shock from the sensation that she has just hesitation she started again at an increased speed. She found it impossible to control the rest of her body the best she was able to do was bite down on her lover lip. Still moans escaped her mouth. Increasing the speed once again Peridot found it impossible to even do that. Then in one last shock shoot through her body before a large flood of white liquid came out of it first flying through the air before landing back on Peridot. "Test of human male appendage complete." She mumbled to herself."

Turning her head back to the screen at the female. She eyed it over and over until she had built up enough energy to shape shift again. "If females are anything like males I can understand what Garnet meant by liking it." She said glowing once again this time growing breast and forming a vagina as well.

Giving her new body a once over she noticed that her breast were nowhere near the size of the female on screen. "Come on what with this things." Peridot said grabbing them sending new feeling different from the earlier one. Her hands were acting as if they had minds of their own. "This things are so sensitive." She add as one of the hands started pinching one of her breast crating pain, but even more pleaser.

So enthralled by pleaser she didn't notice one of her hand slowly moving down her body until her finger had pushed inside her. "Gahh!" was the only sound that she managed to muster as her finger moved deeper inside her as her other rubbed around the opening. It wasn't long before the other hand had made its way down there pushing more fingers inside of her. The words that the female were shouting were going through her head until she was shouting them as well. "More, More." She continued until her body went limp as another force much stronger than anything she had felt earlier along with another flood of liquid.

Peridot layed there couch and herself covered in liquids staring at the T.V. screen paused on the two humans. "Humans might be onto something. I wonder if i could converse one of the other gems mostly Garnet to do this with me." She then turned to look at the roof of the barn and waited until the right time to ask.


End file.
